


Heroes of Nirn Handbook

by TheSilverenette2003



Series: Heroes of Nirn [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Elder Scrolls, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverenette2003/pseuds/TheSilverenette2003
Summary: This is a Handbook for my Heroes of Nirn series, but it is not really organized.I'll post new lore as things come to me.
Series: Heroes of Nirn [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653577





	1. Chapter 1

Lore:

  
  


Thedas is Aldmeris. The Aldmer fled to Tamriel, then separated and mutated;

Dwemer: Deep Elves

Ayleid: The Hidden Ones

Maormer: Sea Elves

Altmer: High Elves

Dunmer: Dark Elves

Bosmer: Wood Elves

Orsimer: Orcs

Khajiit

During the war between Alessia and the Ayleid, The bulk of The Ayleid cut their losses and returned to what was left of Aldmeris and rebuilt, creating Arlathan. 

Spirits are the children of Hafleni and Lorkhan, who are Et'Ada (Spirits of Creation). Spirits were the first attempt to create Mer.

Hafleni was content with the spirits, Lorkhan wasn't. Lorkhan and Akatosh created Aldmer. Lorkhan, Akatosh, and Kynareth created Humans, who all descended from Atmora except Redguards, who were humans left over from the previous Kalpa (Time Cycle).

Aldmeris became Thedas when the Ayleid repopulated, and the elves and spirits lived together until The Veil was created. Magnus mysteriously assisted Fen'Harel by saving the Spirits, and used his power to create The Fade, gifting magic to those blessed. Divine and Wild Magic was created by Magnus.

The Aedra are weakened Et'Ada; Akatosh, Kynareth, Mara, Dibella, Stendarr, Zenithar, Jullianos, and Arkay are worshiped in Tamriel. Hafleni is worshiped in Thedas as The Maker.

Patron Et'Ada are mortals made into Spirits of Creation; Talos and Andraste.

Hafleni manifested the last of himself into Andraste, killing himself and saving her. The Aedra gave Talos pieces of their power to give him godhood.

Lorkhan fled after his betrayal, Malkos and Amara followed, creating the Multiverse.

The Daedric Princes are Et'Ada at full power, and do not require Avatars like the weaker Et'Ada or the Aedra.

Avatars are Vessels used by the Et'Ada to manifest onto the mortal plane of Mundas.

Planes:

Mundas (Mortal Plane)

Oblivion (Daedric Plane)

Aetherius (Aedric Plane)

Origins of Magic:

Magic from Aetherius is known as Divine Magic.

Magic from Oblivion is Dark Magic

Magic from Yggdrasil is known as Sorcery.

Magic from unnatural sources is Black Magic.

Magic from The Fade is Wild Magic

Magic from natural sources is White Magic.

The Primordials are the first Et'Ada. After the creation of Nirn, half of their power was separated from them, creating The Infinity Stones. The Primordials became The Old Gods, and they choose powerful hosts to merge their souls with. The fastest choice was Akatosh's creations (Dragons), and fell asleep after the major use of power. They are worshiped in The North of Westeros and The Tevinter Imperium.

The Seven of Westeros is a false religion, influenced by the Idea of The Old Gods.

Sithis is the Red God worshiped by The Faceless Assassins.

R'hllor is a Goddess, not a God, and is an Et'Ada.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Classes, Forms, and Specializations.
> 
> Who is what is pretty much the last part.

Classes: (I've replaced 'Assassin' with 'Silencer'. Assassin is more of an occupation, so I changed the name to something more fitting.)

  
  


**Mage:**

Thedosian Mage:

Forms:

  * Bladed Staff: Experts in this style don't only use their staff to cast magic, but as a bladed weapon. Their staves can be used like a pike or spear, able to do melee combat when required. Their skill with a blade can be just as dangerous as their magic.
  * Staff: This style is when a Staff is only used for magic, and the user is untrained in melee. They can use their Staff to whack foes if they get too close.



Schools:

  * Inferno: Masters of this school of magic dominate the battlefield with unrelenting fire. Enemies who survive the initial blast are driven mad with terror or burn to death in unquenchable flames.
  * Storm: Masters of this school of magic call forth the power of thunder and lightning. Their spells paralyze foes and arc from one enemy to another.
  * Winter: Masters of this school of magic summon cold that bites deeper than the cruellest winter. Their icy spells slow and weaken enemies.



Specializations:

  * Blood Mage: Originally learned from demons, this magic taps into the power of blood, converting life into mana and giving the mage command over the minds of others, including demons.
  * Shapeshifter: Uses magic to transform the body into the form of animals.
  * Spirit Healer: Channels the energies granted by benevolent spirits consisting of life energy to mend flesh, and heal disease.
  * Force Mage: Uses magic to bend the laws of nature to crush, toss, and debilitate foes.
  * Knight-Enchanter: Summons blades from the Fade to use in melee combat.
  * Necromancer: Uses magic to bind the spirits that are drawn to death into the fallen.
  * Rift Mage: Draws upon the force of the Fade, either pulling matter from the Fade to attack or twisting the Veil itself into a weapon to stagger or crush their enemies.
  * Keeper: Every Dalish clan has a keeper, a wise mentor dedicated to preserving the elves' ancient lore. It is exceptionally uncommon for a keeper to teach anyone other than a fellow clan member about the unique Dalish understanding of nature magic, which focuses on the control of roots beneath the earth.



Tamrielic Mage:

Forms:

  * Single Weapon: Experts in this style are quick and precise. The single weapon leaves a hand free for other useful tools gathered in their arsenal.
  * Dual Weaponry: Experts in this style are fast and deadly, their weapons slicing and bludgeoning through enemies' defenses before they can react.
  * Staff and Blade: Experts in this style are defensive, using a staff to cast powerful spells alongside their own magic. Daggers, knives, and/or shortswords are worn for when foes get too close.



Schools: 

  * Illusion: The School of Illusion involves manipulating the mind and senses of the enemy. This skill makes it easier to cast spells like fear, charm, and invisibility.
  * Alteration: The School of Alteration focuses on the manipulation of the physical world, and is used to cast spells like Water Breathing, Magical Armor and Magelight.
  * Destruction: The School of Destruction involves harnessing the energies of fire, frost and shock. This skill makes it easier to cast spells like Fireball, Ice Spike, and Lightning Bolt.
  * Conjuration: The School of Conjuration is used to raise the dead, summon creatures from one of the planes of Oblivion, and soul trap opponents killed in combat.
  * Restoration: The School of Restoration is dedicated to healing injuries, curing illnesses, poisons, and diseases, the fortification of attributes, shielding and preventing damage, and also includes some spells that manipulate the undead in various ways, most commonly causing them to flee.
  * Arcane Enchanting: This kind Enchanting is a type of arcane crafting; specifically Arcane Runes (Runes created with magic).



Specializations:

  * Battlemage: Able to resolve most conflicts with either spell or sword. They are a deadly mix of scholar and soldier.
  * Healer: Fighters of poison and illness. The ancient art of restoration is their ally, and the deadly art of destruction is their weapon.
  * Nightblade: Spells and shadows are their friends. By darkness they move with haste, casting magic to benefit their circumstances.
  * Spellsword: A style that has evolved over centuries of practice. The mix of combat, stealth, and magic gives them the styled, stealth based combat of the Nightblade, combined with the spell-casting ability of the Battlemage.
  * Arch-Mage: Preferring to use their extensive knowledge of all things magical, they wield a might more powerful than the sharpest blade.
  * Wizard: Besting the most well-equipped fighters, they rely on the spells of the mystic arts; and their spell-casted armor.



  
  


**Rogue:**

Forms: 

  * Dual Blades: Experts in this style are fast and deadly, their blades slicing through enemies' defenses--and throats--before they have time to react.
  * Archery: Experts in this style are masters of ranged combat. They can avoid enemies that attempt to close, put arrows or bolts through multiple foes, and even unleash explosive shots to devastating effect.
  * Single Blade: Experts in this style are quick and precise. The single blade leaves a hand free for other useful tools gathered in their arsenal.



Specializations:

  * Duelist: Is a deadly combatant who prefers to fight in light armour and strike with light, but precise attacks. Experienced duelists have preternatural reflexes that allow them to evade their opponents' clumsy blows, as well as strike with remarkable precision.
  * Silencer: They find any notion of fairness a quaint ideal that has no place in combat. Poisons are their weapon of choice, as are crippling strikes that inflict persistent wounds on their foes. As killers, Silencers are a marvel of stealth and efficiency.
  * Artificer: Intricate mechanisms are the core of the Artificer’s craft: Deadly traps; Distracting contraptions; Marvels of engineering turned to deadly purpose.
  * Tempest: These experts specialize in using alchemical mixtures that wreathe them in frost or flame. Fast, chaotic, or possibly mad, they wade into the fight and dare enemies to face the storm.
  * Thief: Profiting from the losses of others is their love. Able to be swift in shadow, and crafty in bartering. Locks are enemies, and lock-picks are their swords.
  * Bard: Having taken the minstrel's art to new levels, bards are skilled performers and master manipulators; bards can inspire their allies or dishearten their foes through song and tale.
  * Legionnaire Scout: Most tales of the dwarven Legion of the Dead are likely minstrels' fabrications, but the trail of darkspawn corpses that the Legion leaves behind proves the efficacy of their training. Legionnaire scouts often travel ahead of their companions, and consequently become renowned for unusual hardiness, able to survive battles that would kill any other rogue.



  
  


**Warrior:**

Forms:

  * Weapon and Shield: Experts in this style are still on their feet after punishment that would kill their allies. They use their shield to protect themselves and stagger their enemies.
  * Two-Handed Weapon: Experts in this style crush their enemies with massive blows that can break any guard, shatter any armor, and destroy any opponent.
  * Dual Weapons: Experts in this style wield a weapon in each hand, dealing blows that quickly and brutally slaughter foes.



Specializations:

  * Berserker: The first berserkers were dwarves. They would sacrifice finesse for a dark rage that increased their strength and resilience.
  * Champion: The champion is a veteran warrior and a confident leader in battle. Possessing skill at arms impressive enough to inspire allies, the champion can also intimidate and demoralize foes.
  * Templar: Through ingestion of carefully prepared lyrium, templars gain resistance to magic, including the ability to interrupt spells.
  * Reaver: A true reaver has tasted the ritually prepared blood of a dragon. These fearsome warriors revel in death, regaining energy from the suffering of their foes. As the battle gets bloodier, these vicious and deadly warriors get even more brutal. Hurting them just makes them mad, a mistake most enemies don't live to repeat
  * Vanguard: These stalwart warriors protect their allies by making themselves the biggest target on the battlefield. When enemies take the bait, Vanguards pick them apart with brutal precision.
  * Battlemaster: These cunning warriors control the battlefield and everyone on it. They bolster their allies, hamper their enemies, and take advantage of any sign of weakness.
  * Barbarian: Fearsome brutes who inspire fear and dread in the hearts of their enemies. Like a storm, swift and powerful. Finding little use for heavy armor, they rely on smashing their foes into the ground.
  * Fighter: Unafraid of light weaponry, they plow into the fray with little regard for injury. Masters of all melee tools, they put little faith in the magical arts.
  * Spirit Warrior: Although spirit warriors employ magical abilities, they are not mages; instead, they flirt with inhabitants of the Fade who agree to augment mortal abilities in exchange for a glimpse of the physical world. Naturally, the Chantry's templars rarely acknowledge that distinction.



  
  


**Sorcerer:**

  * Sorcerer/Sorceress: Magic users that use Yggdrasil to cast spells that manipulate reality and the perception of reality.
  * Champion of Yggdrasil: A rare being able to manipulate The Branches of Yggdrasil; creating, changing, connecting, and disconnecting pathways. Able move through The Tree of Life effortlessly and unhindered, viewing the past and present unaltered by the perception of mortals. They possess immunity to any foreign and hostile magic that originates from Yggdrasil.
  * Enchantress: A female magic user who manipulates and meddles within the minds of men.



  
  


**Extra:**

  * Dragonborn: Mortals with the blood and soul of a dragon. They can speak and understand the Dragon Tongue with an ease only dragons possess. Through use the Thu'um, they wield their voices with unrivaled power. They are immune to flame and possess a strong resistance to frost and electricity. They also can create and use psychic bonds with dragons of their choosing, but only if both are willing.
  * Dragonlord: Mortals with the blood of a dragon. They can create and use psychic bonds with dragons of their choosing, but only if both are willing. They are also immune to flame, and possess a minor resistance to electricity.
  * Cryomancer: Mortals with the natural ability to create and manipulate ice.
  * Hemomancer: Mortals with the natural ability to create and manipulate blood.
  * Shadow Mage: Beings that can control and create physical objects out of shadows.
  * Avatar: A vessel used by an Et'Ada or Aedra to enter Mundas with extreme ease.
  * Nerevarine: The reincarnation of the Ancient Chimer Hero; Nerevar. The Nerevarine can summon Trueflame; the sword wielded by Nerevar himself.



  
  


______________

(Name (Class)): (Form, Magic School Focus, Specialization, Extra | Alternate Class)

Casten Coleen (Mage) (Sorcerer): Single Weapon, Alteration, Spellsword, Dragonborn | Champion of Yggdrasil

Aaron Torst (Mage): Staff and Blade, Destruction, Arch-Mage, Avatar

Baldur Septim (Warrior): Dual Weapons, Champion, Cryomancer

Scarlett Sarwell (Rogue): Single Blade, Silencer, Hemomancer, Shadow Mage

Wolf Coleen (Rogue): Duelist, Dragonborn

Rose Sarwell (Rogue): Silencer, Shadow Mage

Kile Torst (Mage) (Warrior): Dual Weapons, Destruction, Nightblade, | Weapon and Shield, Battlemaster, Nerevarine

Miraak (Mage): Staff and Blade, Destruction, Wizard

Theresea Cousland (Rogue): Dual Blades, Dualist

Alistair Theirin (Warrior): Weapon and Shield, Templar

Zevran Arainai (Rogue): Dual Blades, Silencer

Sten (Warrior): Two-Handed Weapon, Vanguard

Morrigan (Mage): Bladed Staff, Storm, Shapeshifter

Wynne (Mage): Staff, Winter, Spirit Healer

Liliana (Rogue): Archery, Bard

Oghren (Warrior): Two-Handed Weapon, Berserker

Velanna (Mage): Bladed Staff, Storm, Keeper

Nathaniel Howe (Rogue): Archery, Silencer

Sigrun (Rogue): Dual Blades, Legionnaire Scout

Justice (Warrior): Weapon and Shield, Spirit Warrior

Anders (Mage): Staff, Winter, Spirit Healer

Garrett Hawke (Mage): Bladed Staff, Inferno, Force Mage

Bethany Hawke (Mage): Staff, Storm, Spirit Healer

Carver Hawke (Warrior): Two-Handed Weapon, Templar

Fenris (Warrior): Two-Handed Weapon, Vanguard

Isabela (Rogue): Dual Blades, Duelist

Sebastian Vael (Rogue): Archery, Tempest

Merrill (Mage): Bladed Staff, Inferno, Blood Mage

Aveline Vallen/Hendyr (Warrior): Weapon and Shield, Battlemaster

Donnic Hendyr (Warrior): Weapon and Shield, Champion

Varric Tethras (Rogue): Archery, Artificer

Abathine Trevelyan (Mage): Bladed Staff, Inferno, Spirit Healer, Avatar

Dorian Pavus (Mage): Staff, Storm, Necromancer

Vivienne (Mage): Bladed Staff, Winter, Knight-Enchanter

Solas (Mage): Bladed Staff, Inferno, Rift Winter

Cole (Rogue): Dual Blades, Silencer

Sera (Rogue): Archery, Tempest

The Iron Bull (Warrior): Two-Handed Weapon, Reaver

Cassandra Pentaghast (Warrior): Weapon and Shield, Templar

Thom Ranier (Warrior): Weapon and Shield, Champion


End file.
